Gym, 2 Yamis and I suck at coming up with titles
by Shade Azuna
Summary: I suck at these too! Yami and Bakura attend Yugi's school and learn a new sport... I'M NOT TELLIN' WHAT IT IS!!!!!! R&R PLEASE!
1. New day

Disclaimer: I… *bizt* do no *clink, clank* own YGO! *KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
MS: *Sweat drop* that was pathetic.  
  
Joey: Uh-huh!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: New Day  
  
1.1 Yami walked into his new classroom.  
  
"Isn't that the kid who beat Kaiba?" Seto, who happened to be in Yami's class, glared at the girl who had said that.  
  
"I heard that Kaiba defeated him the second time around because Weevil threw his Exodia cards off the boat. Yami snorted at the mention of his lost Exodia cards.  
  
"Stupid Weevil… I hate you…" he murmured. Seto unfortunately heard him.  
  
"What? Did I just hear Yami say he hated Weevil?" Yami's eye twitched. Then he felt anger rising in him.  
  
"Yes, in fact I do hate him. But, if I have to remind you, you lost to Pegasus, and got you soul sucked out of you in the process, I won, got you, your brother's and my grandfather's souls back AND won the prize money!" Yami shot back. More whispers erupted in the classroom. Seto glared at all of them, spooking out the teacher in the process.  
  
"T-today, there w-will be 2 new s-students joining u-us for the r-rest of the y-year. Please welcome Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi." Bakura walked into the classroom with a HUGE grin on his face.  
  
"Smooth move Yami." he whispered to Yami, smiling to the class. Then he spotted Kaiba.  
  
"Our life is now ruined. When I get my hands on my light…" Yami poked Bakura in the ribs and shook his head violently.  
  
"No hurting our lights. That is the rule that they gave us." Yami replied referring to Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, but. THEY don't have Seto Kaiba in their class." Bakura protested listening to the teacher ramble on about giving them a warm welcome.  
  
'True. But they do have Mokuba… and a teacher that never gives them a moment of piece.' Yami thought. Yugi had come home cursing because his schoolbag weighed 10 pounds. Then, as he was doing his homework, he had remembered a book report and a project due in 9 days. He closed his eyes and stifled a laugh as he remembered the look on Yugi's face when Yami reminded him of the assignments. Surprise, then anger, then pure horror.  
  
/Yami? Who's class are you in?/ Yami jumped at the sound of Yugi's voice filling his head as he walked over to his seat, which was right beside Seto for some odd reason.  
  
//HIS class… Why me?!// Yami replied copying what the teacher was writing on the board.  
  
/Seto?/  
  
//Yeah… I swear, when I get my hands on him…//  
  
/You will not do anything to him or Mokuba will have your head on his wall before you can say 'evil'/  
  
//Oh… nice way to cheer me up!!!!!//  
  
/It's true!!!!!!!!!!! He just told me that because I accidentally whispered that part of the conversation./  
  
//YUGI! Oh well. It can't hurt to dream about it.//  
  
/… I got to go. The teacher is giving a pop quiz and 'Total silence is needed. Not one of you say a word while I'm gone for I shall know if you cheated.'/ Yugi was imitating his teacher's voice.  
  
/Whoops, got caught. See ya!/ Yami sighed as Yugi closed the link.  
  
"Today, we will be talking about Ancient Egypt. Egypt was a place with pharaohs and servants. There were also pyramids and once a great castle, made of stone."  
  
"Not just of any kind of stone. The metamorphic rocks that were used to build it made the outside walls change shape so enemies couldn't always find it. Unfortunately, in a great war, the palace was destroyed, out of sheer luck. Many were killed and many games vanished from the world… except one, very dangerous one. They say that the game was sealed in a game we now call Duel Monsters." Yami whispered. The teacher, unfortunately heard him.  
  
"Yami, would you care to say that so the whole class could hear?"  
  
"It's not necessary. Most of them already heard me." Yami scanned the class to see most of them take out duel monster decks and examined them.  
  
"How do you know so much? It's not like you were actually there." a kid said leaning against his desk. Yami knew that this guy didn't study much.  
  
"You could of found that out too if you went to the library once in a while." he replied. He wanted so much to tell the class that he was the Ancient Pharaoh of Egypt but who would believe him? Oh well.  
  
"Well… now you've done it."  
  
"Bakura! Yami! Both of you write a report on all you know of Ancient Egypt! Now let's get back to class." Yami sighed. He was not going to enjoy doing that assignment.  
  
*****  
  
The gym teacher blew his whistle to signal the class to pay attention.  
  
"Today, we will be playing tournaments in Badminton." Oh great. Just what they needed. A sport. The Yamis grabbed a Badminton racket and positioned themselves at one court. The gym teacher blew the whistle again to signal the start of practice. Yami stood there with the birdie in his hands.  
  
"Maybe you should try to HIT that triangle shape thingy with the oval thing that you're holding." Bakura suggested. A girl, who looked very much like Tea, walked up to them.  
  
"They don't have Badminton in Egypt huh?"  
  
"Nope. This is the first time I've tried this sport." the two Yamis said at the same time. They glared at each other.  
  
"This is how you start the game…"  
  
After about 10 minutes of failed attempts, Yami and Bakura managed to handle the 'new' sport. Until…  
  
*****  
  
Yami: Until what?  
  
MS: You'll see.  
  
Yami: See what?  
  
MS: You'll see.  
  
Yami: I have no time for this. Thanks to you *glare at Mighty Shade* I have an endless assignment to finish! *Leaves*  
  
MS: R&R please! I'll be waiting. Na na nana na! Yami has homework!!!!!! *runs off* 


	2. HAVOC IN GYM!

Disclaimer: As I've said so many times, I do not own YGO.'  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: HAVOC IN GYM!  
  
… Until Bakura hit Yami with the birdie! (Yami: WHAT?!?!)  
  
"Owww… That hurt… a lot…" he said. Then an idea crossed his mind.  
  
"Alrighty then. If you want to play like that…" Yami served the bird hard and far. Incredulously, Bakura managed to hit it back. It went on faster and faster until the white triangle thing we all know as a birdie became a white blur.  
  
"Don't ever hit me like that again!!!" came Yami's voice.  
  
"They're good…" the girl that had helped them only a matter of minutes before said. The whole gym class and a few people from the last class (Joey, Tea, Ryou, Mokuba, Yugi, Tristan, Weevil, Rex and another unnamed girl) gathered around to watch.  
  
"Hey little monster!" Tea turned around and spotted her sister, who was formally known as the girl that had helped Yami and Bakura only a matter of minutes before.  
  
"Hi Mina!" Tea replied. "Who's playing on the court?"  
  
"The new kids, Yami and Bakura."  
  
"What?! Yami told me that he didn't have badminton in Egypt!!!!!" Yugi said halting his jumping jack routine to stare at Mina.  
  
"Told me the same thing. Just… I don't believe him anymore."  
  
"Bakura and Yami are mortal enemies. I guess Bakura did something to get him mad and it resulted in this." Yugi said starting to jump up and down again.  
  
"HE HIT ME WITH THE BIRDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SEND IT BACK!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU THREW IT TOO HARD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WASN'T MY FAULT YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!!!!!"  
  
"I WASN'T READY!!!!"  
  
"I WARNED YOU I WAS GOING TO SERVE!!!!!!"  
  
"DID NOT!!!!!!!"  
  
"DID TOO!!!!!!!"  
  
The class of approximately 28 without the remainders of the other class watched in disbelief and most of the class' serious and awed faces were replaced by something looking like this: -.-;  
  
"DUMBASS!!!!"  
  
"TOMB ROBBER!!!!"  
  
"NUT HEAD!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE STILL A TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!!!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!!!!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!!!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!!!!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!!!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!!!!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!!!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!!!!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!!!!"  
  
"ARE TOO!!!!!!" Their argument resulted in Bakura dropping the birdie and Yami winning the match.  
  
"Ha! I am still the King of Games!"  
  
"I bet I can beat you at Duel Monsters!" Bakura said.  
  
"You're on! Prepare to die!!!!!!" The schoolyard seemed to evaporate and was replaced by…  
  
"The Shadow Realm? Why are we here?" Yami asked finding no particular reason for them to be in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"This is no ordinary duel. Today, we're dueling for possession of the Millennium Puzzle! And I just felt in the mood to be back here." Bakura replied.  
  
"This time, leave Ryou, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan out of this." Yami warned. But it was too late. Their limp bodies were lying on the floor in a petrified state.  
  
"What fun would that be? Their lives are on the line as well!" Bakura let out an evil, diabolical laugh that spooked out everybody… including the teacher, who had traveled with them.  
  
"Yami… What's happening?" Mina asked.  
  
"You'll soon find out."  
  
*****  
  
Bakura: …  
  
MS: You have the same problem as Pegasus.  
  
Bakura: Being evil?  
  
MS: No. Stealing other people's souls to duel.  
  
Yami: She's right…  
  
Bakura: …  
  
MS: R&R please! ^.^! 


	3. Author's note

Sorry about all this chappie. It's just an author's note.  
  
My dad was messing with the computers the other day and he lost all my chapters of everything. I didn't even have my stupid little comics I made up when I wasn't on fanfiction.net. I have to re-think, re-type and re- edit the chapters of my stories before some decent chapters come out. Sorry. It's really depressing for me because I'm pressed for time. I don't want to make something up in an hour and post it. It's just not my quality of work. I promise I'll get myself back on track in the near future. I hope anyway. I'll remove this chapter as soon as a new one comes out so DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
